(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an arm support for use by persons who have suffered a stroke. Specifically, an inclined or ramp-type of support is provided which is highly portable and may be supported on a flat surface or on an irregular surface such as the arm rest of a chair or sofa.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art shows a number of arrangements for supporting a person's arm during medical treatment such as the contoured arm board disclosed in Hazelwood et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,518 (1968) and in the Eubanks, U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,288 (1953) which shows an adjustable leg rest which may be used to support a person's arm or leg during healing, no device has been found which is specifically aimed at providing a portable ramp type of support for use by stroke victims to prevent the unnatural accumulation of fluids in the hand or wrist area while the person is at rest.